


college experience

by una_99



Series: the ultimate michaeng's smut pack [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, did I mention smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/una_99/pseuds/una_99
Summary: two roommates and what happens when one of them drinks a little too much.





	college experience

**Author's Note:**

> just a little hint: you can read this as a prequel for "office hours"   
> or you can treat it like a different story, although I wrote this thinking about the first option.  
> enjoy!

“Come on, it will be fun!” Chaeyoung whines while pulling and pushing Mina’s sleeve, like a little kid that wants attention from her mom.

Mina was… annoyed. And that was not a rare state since Chaeyoung became her roommate.

They were different from each other: right now, Mina is sitting on their kitchen table with all of her books in front of her, her laptop and notebooks full of vital content for her classes; she was wearing a turtleneck shirt with jeans and sneakers. Her roommate is wearing just panties and an oversized t-shirt, standing barefoot right besides Mina – and that was a normal outfit for Chaeyoung, Mina is used to her lack of pants and shame, although it took her a while.

They are completely opposites, but they manage their differences the best way they can. Except when Chaeyoung is being a spoiled child. That Mina cannot take.

Maybe is the age gap, Mina thinks to herself, trying to find a sparkle of patience inside of her body. Chaeyoung is a sophomore, of course she still thinks college is about partying and getting drunk and do drugs. Mina is beginning her senior year and has a different point of view – not that she really went through that drunk phase, she is not a party person after all. She likes the discrete and secret ways of having fun.

“Mina, co-me-on! You never go out, what’s your problem?” Chaeyoung let go of Mina’s sleeve and just sticks a foot on the floor. She starts to sulk and Mina tries hard to not pay much attention to that, because that’s what Chaeyoung always does when she wants something. She pouts and acts all cute because, well, her appearance really helps her on this point. Those round eyes and their big irises could take anyone of their state of mind if that is what Chaeyoung wants – and if it is not enough she would pout her perfect mouth and the magic is done.

Mina thought she could not handle Chaeyoung’s energy on their firsts months living together, neither her weird habits like spend the whole night painting and eat strawberries with any kind of meal, not to mention her exposed legs all the time, even during winter. The first weeks were harsh; Mina even filled out an official form to change rooms, but gave up on the last minute just because she discovered Chaeyoung was into video games as much as she was and that the girl was not so bad. She was fun sometimes, and was always making sweet nothings for Mina, like buy her a pastry or share her blanket on movie nights. At the end, Mina could end up with a much worse person than Chaeyoung, so she stood quiet and mastered her patience.

They shared a small two-bedroom apartment inside the campus. It has a small kitchen together with an even smaller living room, two bedrooms and a shared bathroom. Mina used to live there alone for her first two years of college. On her third year, Son Chaeyoung was shoved inside that little space on her first day as a freshman on campus.

The hate of their first months slowly turned out into a low-key friendship, even if Mina would play the bad guy to make Chaeyoung take care of her responsibilities, just like right now.

“I don’t have any problem, Son. You probably have things to do too, you’re just ignoring your responsibilities”, she spits on that condensate tone of voice that makes Chaeyoung wants to hit her.

The short girl shrugs, brushing her long dark hair over her shoulder and using the rest of dignity that was left on her. Seriously, how many times would she have to beg? A ton, apparently. “I just thought you wanted to do something fun on your birthday. Do you still remember tomorrow is your birthday, right?”

Mina does, but just because her roommate kept blabbering about it the entire week.

“Yes, Chae. I remember, I just do not care, ok? You really don’t have any assignments to do?” Mina hits the table with a fist.

Even her punch is delicate, Chaeyoung thinks amused. She would try to dislike some Mina’s traits, but at the end all things Mina does ended up being cute or funny. She could not take her serious. “I can handle a social and a student life.”

“So do it by yourself. In silence, please. I have to finish these to take the test tomorrow.”

Chaeyoung admits her defeat, but only for now. Tomorrow would be Friday and hopefully Mina would take the test that was driving her crazy during the last weeks and nail it as always, and then would be easier to convince her to go out once. Chaeyoung goes to her room, throwing herself on the big bed, almost too big for her room honestly. Mina did not seem to care this was her last year in college, but she still would be the first roommate Chaeyoung ever had – and that was kind of important to her. College experience, she tells herself something her mother always told. You have to create memories.

Chaeyoung’s mother didn’t told her some people don’t like this create memories thing, though. Looking to her roommate, Chaeyoung doubted Mina created great memories there… Or maybe she was different before Chaeyoung come over? Nah.

She wonders how she would crack Mina’s stoic posture until she falls asleep, taking a big afternoon’s nap, for her roommate distaste.

*

Chaeyoung was bursting into energetic jumps, going down the street like a happy little cub. She was laughing so hard and punching Mina’s arms like testing to see if she was real. “I still can’t believe we are going to par-t-y!” She yells in a singing voice.

Neither can do I, Mina thinks bitterly.

They have just left campus, taking an empty street that would lead them to a bigger one, full of clubs and bars that get packed with students during weekends. Mina is not feeling herself as she walks besides the bubbly Chaeyoung, with her cute dimples and bright eyes. I wish I could hate her, she wishes silently. Somehow, her roommate managed to bring her outside – maybe was the little cake covered by strawberries Chaeyoung bought, with two cute candles in penguin’s shape over it. Somewhere between these gestures and the younger girl eating all those strawberries before ask the birthday girl, Mina thought it would be cool to go out with her roommate.

Now she is starting to change her mind.

She watches the line getting bigger and bigger as they get close to the club Chaeyoung chose earlier. Mina pats gently the short girl’s shoulder, bringing some attention. “I don’t think there’s enough space inside that place…”

Chaeyoung laugh as if she is hearing a wonderful joke. “Oh, Mina, relax!”

Mina suppress the will of rolling her eyes. She hates when Chaeyoung tells her to relax, like there was something wrong with her to be concerned about practical things. But, again, Mina thought it was the age gap; this girl is barely an adult.

Chaeyoung tugs Mina with her, passing by those who were waiting on the line with annoyed expressions, until they reach the door where a huge man was securing it. They could hear the blasting loud music inside the place and Chaeyoung has to scream over the noise to be heard. She overpowers the music and Mina watches with a crooked brow the security nodding his head and make enough space for the girls pass through the door.

“Are you VIP or something?” She feels like yelling, and Mina hates to yell. Chaeyoung does not seem to listen anything, just turning back her head with a beaming smiling. She is all about dimples, Mina scuffs.

Chaeyoung’s grip on Mina hands intensifies as they make their way through the crowd. Mina could spot familiar faces among the people and she swears some of them looked at her in shock. They go to the second floor, where is perceptible emptier than the first floor and the music is not so aggressive. A huge bar counter occupies one of the walls and there are several boots around the place, giving the few groups of people some personal space.

“See, it’s not so bad” Chaeyoung is still holding Mina’s hand and showing her the way, unconsciously.

The older one has to agree – it is not that bad. The music was good enough and the place seemed very descent and fun.

Chaeyoung points at a group of girls sitting on a boot on the corner and practically jumps all the way there.

Mina didn’t have much friends – just some close classmates she trusted enough to let them being part of her projects, and her flings, one or two night stands she kept the contact just because. But since she started to share the dorm with Chaeyoung, Mina was rather forced to be friendly. She also stopped to bring people to their place to avoid any kind of conflict with Chaeyoung – and questions, she hated how curious the younger one could be sometimes. Although, the amount of girls Chaeyoung brings home is almost obscene, yet she swears they’re all her friends – not that Mina cares, as long as they kept quiet.

Just because she has not date anyone in ages that does not mean she is against her roommate cultivate healthy sexual relationships. She shakes her head, a little scared by the path her thoughts are going to.

Mina’s attention got caught when the five girls sitting there started to squeal in surprise. She couldn’t remember their names and Chaeyoung took the lead. “Girls, you remember Mina, my roommate. Mina these are Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Dahyun and Jihyo. Today is Mina’s birthday so…”

And suddenly they began a ‘happy birthday’ song. With hot cheeks and a slightly discomfort, Mina nods and thanks for the kind words. They sit side by side, Mina sees herself stuck between Chaeyoung, and a smiley girl she guesses is Dahyun. Mina remembers to see that girl at least twice a week at their apartment, but they never exchange more than ‘hellos’.

“How much Chaeyoung paid you to be here? Be honest” Dahyun asked with an amuse look on her pretty face.

Mina chuckles and Chaeyoung whines in disapproval. “Don’t be mean! I just bought her a cake!”

“Really, Chae? Just a cake? She promised us a life-time allowance to be her friends” Nayeon interrupt with a sardonic tone.

And the rest of the night rolls on like this.

Mina felt comfortable around them, after all, maybe because they tease and make fun of Chaeyoung most of the time and Mina finds herself enjoying this kind of push and pull dynamic. She even got a little bold and teased the girl herself, but Chaeyoung only looked at her in awe. For the younger girl’s defense, she never saw Mina being the funny and layback one, so even her depreciative jokes sounded amazingly good.

The birthday girl gulped down many shots and nursed a series of soju bottles. Chaeyoung kept an eye on her, drinking her Coca-Cola with great pleasure – she was the one who would take Mina home, so it’d better she be beyond sober for that.

It was late when a pop song started to play and Mina got up, pushing Chaeyoung out of her way so she could get to the dance floor.

“I love this song!” She yells with flushed cheeks. Chaeyoung swears she never saw Mina this hyped before.

Mina goes to the first floor followed by all of other girls, leaving a dumbstruck Chaeyoung behind. From the balcony, she could see her group in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by the crowd. Naeyon and Jeongyeon were in the middle of a stare contest and Chaeyoung bets they are about to make out right there, while Jihyo and Dahyun were making a sandwich of a disheveled Mina. The three were grinding against each other and going down until the floor in a sinful way.

When the whole dance gets too sexy, Chaeyoung feels shy and diverts her look.

She is sober, so why is she starting to think those things about Mina? Mina dancing, Mina rolling her hips, the way Mina is flipping her hair… When Chaeyoung looks back to the dance floor, she meets Mina’s gaze.

It was dark, but the lights that flashed every now and then over the girls were enough to allow Chaeyoung sees them clearly. Mina was touching her body – her waist, hips, breast, and finally her neck – looking right into Chaeyoung eyes. Chaeyoung was feeling trapped against an invisible wall, being held by Mina even though the girl was in a fair distance.

“Wow…” Chaeyoung mumbles. Afraid of being drooling, she licks her lower lip.

In a blink, Mina vanishes.

Chaeyoung starts to look for her, her eyes scouting the dance floor in desperation. Have I lost her?, she squeals silently. It was not part of her plan to get back home without her roommate. She was about to go down stairs to search for the girl when gentle but strong arms surrounded her and a pair of delicate hands held the balcony’s edge in front of Chaeyoung. She was trap between the balcony and the slim body of Mina, that slowly started to press against her back.

She could feel her scent – Chaeyoung imagined jasmines, but Mina was always under a twirl of nice scents like vanilla and coconut, so she could not tell right – and her heat. And it is almost too much. She is not ready for the way all of her skin is covered by goosebumps and the agony of accelerated heartbeats.

“Oh, Mina, I thought I’ve lost you for a sec” Chaeyoung chuckles nervously, trying to peek at the girl behind her.

“You didn’t.” Mina states simply; her voice is low yet it arrives like a clear whisper on Chaeyoung’s ear. Mina gives her some space so Chaeyoung can turn around but still remains inside Mina’s confinement.

Chaeyoung thinks about a cage and Mina is her keeper but soon to be her hunter by the way she was looking at the shorter girl. It was as if she was hungry – a very different kind of hunger, though.

Feeling her brain turned into jelly, Chaeyoung faces the hardship of formulate a statement right then. “Nope, no I did not, because here you are! Here you are, Mina” she nods and smiles, but her smile fails a bit when Mina gives a silent smirk, her hand leaving the balcony behind Chaeyoung to cup her cheek in the softest way.

The younger one automatically closes her eyes, as if that soft hand brought the peace of mind she was in need to, but her heart is disconnected from her brain and is racing in a lunatic speed. If Chaeyoung was a delusional person, she would say Mina was about to kiss her, however she brushes off the thought, because that’s Mina. Mina does not do this kind of stuff – does she?

“Would you mind to take me home?” Again Mina whisper caress Chaeyoung’s cheek and she swears to feel a gentle brush of her roommate’s lips against her face.

Chaeyoung opens her eyes and nods immediately. For sure she would take Mina home, because Mina was drunk and acting weird right now. And making her imagining things and wanting things too.

“Yes, sure. Let’s go.”

They take their coats and purses and leave the club; the other girls were so lost on the dance floor that Chaeyoung just pass by them waving a hand. Later she would text them to explain.

*

The walk is quiet and Mina seems considerably less drunk than she was back at the club, for Chaeyoung’s relief. For a second she thought about dealing with a drunk and horny Mina and it makes Chaeyoung chucking aloud at the absurd of her mind. That seems to bring Mina’s attention and the girl looks at her with curiosity; she still has that mysterious haze on her brown eyes that makes Chaeyoung nervous.

But Mina just gently smiles at the girl beside her and, and in a smooth move she ends the distance between them and tangles her arm on Chaeyoung’s. They walked like that until their building. Chaeyoung slides her ID card on the door device and they enter.

She’s debating about say something about this night or just leave it be, thinking about eating that amazing cake that was laying on their fridge, when the elevator reaches their floor.

Mina looks as lost on her own thoughts as the other girl when they enter the apartment.

“So, how about s…” Chaeyoung trails off when she feels a pair of soft lips against her own. She doesn’t even know if she got to close the door or if she’s breathing at all, because the feeling of that warm and insistent mouth on her erases any kind of rational thoughts of her mind.

Chaeyoung stays still, her eyes opened in shock, hands glued at her sides. When Mina leans back, she looks pleased.

“Don’t be so shocked.” Mina smiles and then she closes the door that was still open like Chaeyoung suspected.

“D-did… uh… did you just kiss me?” Chaeyoung blabbers. Oh God, she thinks her guts are turning into jam and her legs will not support her weight anymore.

Mina then bites her lower lip, looking flustered for the first time that night. Never passed through her mind that Chaeyoung would mind about that little kiss. “Sorry. You didn’t like it? I sh-should have ask you first… It’s –uh–I couldn’t control myself.”

Chaeyoung shakes her head. It’s Mina right in front of her. Mina, with her shoulder-length dark hair, Mina with all those cute freckles sprinkled on her face, Mina of plump – and beautiful – lips. But why she feels like this is a different Mina? Have her eyes always been that dark? Her lips that pulpy? And why she wants to kiss Mina again? Why is she not in despair thinking about what just happened?

“It’s okay, I-I didn’t mind. It was good. I’m gonna shut up now.”

Chaeyoung takes a step towards Mina and now they are so close that she can feel her erratic breathing against her face. The younger girl doesn’t know where that boldness came from, neither that sudden urge to taste Mina’s lips again – and decently this time. But she does kiss her anyway. Mina had already started that, so it would be no harm to try again.

And this time, it’s a proper kiss.

It is good.

It is tasty.

And Chaeyoung is feeling very, very turned on.

When their tongues meet halfway, Chaeyoung let a shocked moan escape and she can feel Mina smiling against her lips. Their rhythm is slow but everything else is intense – Mina’s grip on Chaeyoung’s waist and the way her hands squeeze the firm flash of the skinny body; Chaeyoung’s hands tangled deep on Mina’s hair, the gentle scratch of her nails against the nape of her head. They’re consuming each other. Chaeyoung doesn’t know for how long neither where she has been holding back that kind of voracity, all she knows is that being connected with Mina’s lips is one of the best things that ever happened to her.

When they pull back, urging for oxygen, they aren’t the same anymore.

With a quick look, both girls smile and Mina whispers “Room?”

With locked lips and hands roaming everywhere they found, they make their way to Chaeyoung’s bedroom. Feels like a parallel reality bringing Mina here, but Chaeyoung couldn’t feel weird about it – on the contrary, it felt right.

A thought about Mina belonging her bed flashed through her mind.

When she locks the door, Chaeyoung starts to get rid of her buttoned dress and her combat boots, tossing everything over the floor.

She feels self-conscious of her almost naked state when Mina stops her actions of taking off her own shoes to look Chaeyoung from head to toe. Chaeyoung does not consider herself an athlete, but she hits the gym daily, so she is very proud of her toned abs and legs. However, she cannot help but crossing her arms in front of her chest – even with a pushup bra she thinks they are too small, especially in front of somebody like Mina.

Mina frowns slightly at her roommate’s action, getting closer and taking Chaeyoung’s arms on her hands, exposing her body. “Don’t do this. You’re beautiful.” And she means it, especially when she felt a little twitch on her core watching Chaeyoung exposes herself. Her skin was milky and smooth, the perfect tone to Mina mark all over – she forgets for a whole minute that Chaeyoung is her roommate and how she thought the girl was immature just yesterday. Well, nothing like time to change minds, she guesses.

Mina could say she doesn’t know why she attacked Chaeyoung all of sudden. She could also say it was the alcohol she had drink that night that drove her to the balcony and made her trap Chaeyoung inside her arms. She could say it was the thrill of the loud music and the fun she was having that woke up that feeling inside of her – more like a craving for the taste of Chaeyoung’s mouth. However, she knew it was all of these reasons plus a special one: the piercing look of Chaeyoung watching her dancing. Her roommate was looking at Mina in a way she never saw before. Even if it’s unconsciously, Chaeyoung she is always watching for her, always giving Mina some unnecessary attention and taking care of her – but in an innocent and pure way, like a little sister. That night, though… Mina’s heart was bombing heat and emotion when she made her way to Chaeyoung in the club and approached her that way.

Now, seeing her in her underwear with her disheveled hair, swollen lips and a bright pink staining her cheeks put Mina in a trance. She wants to treat that girl good and make her feel good.

She traces the tenuous line of Chaeyoung’s breasts, contouring the edge of the pushup bra. Chaeyoung holds her breath and closes her eyes when Mina’s lips landed on her neck, brushing the skin until she started to sprinkle feather kisses down to her collarbone. Warm hands make their way to unclasp the bra on her back and then sliding down her body, groping her ass until their bodies crashed against each other. Chaeyoung suppress the moan, feeling hot and wet under Mina’s hands and lips, her skin starts aching with all of those goosebumps and the knot in her lower belly is something she never experienced before.

She never felt so wet, so aroused.

Mina’s mouth comes back to take Chaeyoung’s, every kiss until now had been different. This time, they focused on translate everything they were feeling at that moment through the kiss, like the tingling sensation on their skins and the ache between their thighs that hurt them so good. The noises Mina starts to make drive Chaeyoung out of her mind, and she just cannot take that amount of clothes covering Mina’s body. She never saw her roommate wearing any revealing clothes; she barely saw Mina’s legs during last summer. However, it was not necessary much imagination to know that her body was beautiful just like her face, her voice… And Chaeyoung tries not to think very deep about all those aspects that were dragging her against Mina and her mouth.

As if she was reading her mind, Mina pushes Chaeyoung gently, disconnecting their lips and making the latter falling over her bed with an amused look on her cute face. Chaeyoung supports her weight on her elbows and watches like a devoted fan Mina slow movements. Her roommate takes her time to take off the light sweeter she was wearing, exposing her great abs and thin waist. Chaeyoung feels like it’s too hard to breath as Mina continues letting go of her clothes – especially when she notices Mina is wearing no bra. At least is a great way of dying, she thinks and her mouth starts to water, she just wants to reach for Mina’s soft and round mounds.

“Oh my gosh” she mumbles and stumbles into Mina’s direction, crawling on her bed until she reaches the edge, where she kneels waiting for Mina come over. As so she does.

Mina stops at the border, her knees touching the mattress and mouth attacking the other girl’s one with hunger. Chaeyoung forgets about her plan to attack Mina’s boobs, there are so many things to enjoy right now. She grabs that thin waist and makes a sinful way with her eager hands until Mina’s ass, covered by tight black pants. She doesn’t know where her head has been all this time, because she never noticed how perfect and perky is Mina’s ass until now. That amazing amount of flesh that fills her hands in a very satisfactory way, as Chaeyoung gropes and spanks lightly. Mina gives out a little squeal and laughs. Chaeyoung could say her gummy smile was cute and pretty, but right now Mina’s boobs are pressed against her own. Chaeyoung feels like grinding her thighs to relief the torturous pressure on her core, caused by the nasty way their skins are crushing against each other, harden nipples touching one another.

She looks up at Mina with an almost innocent expression, her big eyes too dark and mouth slightly open. She is overwhelmed.

Mina smirks at her.

It takes some time to Chaeyoung feels Mina’s hand on her own, dragging the entangled fingers against her own skin. The younger girl catches a breath when Mina makes her hand cover her breast. Taking the hint, Chaeyoung squeezes the perfect mound, watching in awe Mina closing her eyes in a delight expression.

From there on, Mina let Chaeyoung do her own thing; Chaeyoung starts to be greedy. She pinches the harden nipple as Mina frowns in pleasure. They connect their mouths again, but now Chaeyoung thinks it’s impossible to leave Mina’s body alone.

“Is this okay?” Chaeyoung whispers when they apart from each other. Mina remains with eyes closed, soft moans leaving her mouth every time Chaeyoung pressed a little harder her nipples or groped a her breast.

Mina nods but takes a step back, leaving Chaeyoung confused and with empty hands. The older girl chuckles at the dumbstruck expression on her roommate’s face. “Calm down, silly. I just want to take this off.”

She drags her delicate hands over her hips and unzips her pants, wiggling her hips until she is set free.

Mina now is feeling how wet is she, her inner thighs are slightly glistening.

She would not take much longer.

The older girl pushes Chaeyoung against the bed one more time, but now she starts to straddle her hips, sitting right below Chae’s belly button. The younger girl watches Mina’s luscious core, poorly covered by simple cotton panties – it was leaving a wet path on her skin and it was so hot that Chaeyoung could feel the heat through the fabric. Like a moth that is dragged by the light, Chaeyoung reach out her fingers and touches Mina, earning a loud and desperate moan from the girl.

Mina has a wild look on her face, seeing that delicate and insecure hand so close to her aching pussy. Willing to end that awful wait, Mina grinds her hips against Chaeyoung belly, hovering her fingers. Chaeyoung diverts her gaze from Mina’s pussy and finds two piercing dark orbs staring into her soul. She bites her lower lip at the same time she presses two fingers against the dampened fabric of Mina’s ruined panties and the girl hisses in pleasure, throwing her head back. Chaeyoung discovered she loves that sight of Mina lost in pleasure, so she keeps pushing. She takes the fabric out of her way, putting the panties aside and finding the precious gem. Mina is dripping and swollen, her core immediately gulps Chaeyoung’s fingers as if it was hungry. The quiet Mina is long gone now, being trapped in a moaning mess when Chaeyoung thrusts her slim fingers into her entrance.

Empowered by the effects she’s causing, Chaeyoung sits up and finds Mina neck right away. She sucks and bites the silky skin as her fingers keep going in and out of her roommate’s pussy. It’s so tight and warm there that she sees herself following Mina’s moans.

“Chae…” it’s the first time someone calls her name with such despair and devotion and Chaeyoung looks at the girl on her lap. She is rolling her hips, crushing her core into Chaeyoung’s finger as her life depended on that.

Chaeyoung gulps, thinking she would come right then if she kept watching Mina like that. “Yes, babe?” She whispers against the older girl’s ear.

Mina shivers, grasping Chaeyoung’s shoulder to find some balance. She wants more, she wants all Chaeyoung can give to her, but Mina doesn’t know if she could take it. The feeling of Chaeyoung’s fingers inside of her, pressing all her good spots while her palm brushes hard against her clit was making Mina dizzy and desperate. If she thought things couldn’t get any heavier, Chaeyoung closes her plump lips on her left nipple, nibbling it carefully.

Mina squeaks, suppressing a growl. “Chae… Chae…” It’s the only thing she can think. And as more she calls for Chaeyoung’s name, more the younger girl attacks her. “I-… Chae, another… another one, please” she pleads. It took some brief seconds for Chaeyoung to get what she means, but once she understands, Mina feels another finger being added inside her pussy. The effect is explosive and quick, she feels like all of her body is focused on that one single spot Chaeyoung is filling in and hitting. “I’m coming!”

Chaeyoung intensifies the thrusts of her fingers, but she is feeling Mina get tighter each thrust. She doesn’t want to hurt her, so she keeps sucking the delicious flesh of Mina’s breast while her thumb brushes slightly against the girl’s clit.

It’s not hard to notice when Mina orgasm hits her. By the way her back arches and her lips parts, leaving a silent moan hanging on the air, altogether with the unbearable pressure of her tight walls around Chaeyoung’s fingers and the sudden flood of juices that stick to her palm, Chaeyoung knows it’s over for Mina.

The older girl pants and grabs her roommates shoulder with the remained strength that is left on her slim body. She is riding down her wave with shaking body. Chaeyoung feels a wave of protection drowning her and she grabs that thin fragile body on her embrace, brushing Mina’s parted bangs from her eyes; her hair is messy and sticky, the dark strands glued to her forehead and nape.

“Are you okay?” Chaeyoung asks in a tight voice.

Mina laughs weakly and nods, looking at Chaeyoung with hoody heavy eyes. “Yeah… Never been better.” Chaeyoung never listened her voice sounding like that, it’s deep and hoarse and she loves it. Mina leans for a long and lustful kiss, crossing her arms around Chaeyoung’s neck. Their skins are grinding once again, but now a thin layer of sweat covered them.

They fall against the mattress, all tangled limps and tongues. Chaeyoung feels Mina’s sneaky knee between her tights, and when she reaches her clothed core, she jolts.

“Oh. You’re so wet” Mina states sounding surprised, snuggling her face between Chaeyoung’s shoulder and neck. She moves her knee once again, hitting Chaeyoung in a soft and torturous rhythm. “It’s my turn now.”

 

*

 

Chaeyoung wakes up with a tickling sensation. She cautiously opens her eyes to the first sunbeams of the morning and looks down, curious. Startling, she finds herself naked and a warm arm threw over her waist, the delicate hand drawing slow circles on her already hard nipple.

All at once, flashbacks of last night flood Chaeyoung’s head. She feels like moaning once again. The feelings of soreness between her tights and the wetting are slowly getting into her. Yes, Mina’s knee is definitely between her tights, more like trapped right there, and the girl is spooning Chaeyoung in a warm and comfy embrace.

Testing her grounds, Chaeyoung grinds a little against the other girl’s thigh, a low gasp coming as answer.

“Good morning” Mina whispers right behind her ear and shivers run down Chaeyoung’s body. Good shivers, the best kind.

She turns around slowly and feels Mina’s embrace gets tighter. Just like last night, Chaeyoung feels herself inside Mina’s cage, but right now she isn’t afraid of Mina’s long stares and mysterious expression.

Chaeyoung faces the girl lying down in front of her. Although Mina’s expression is unreadable, she seems almost peaceful, she could say Mina looks another person as well – her gaze is soft; her mouth is a little swollen and reddish from last night’s event. But seriously, how many times that kind of thought passed by her mind last night? Chaeyoung concludes this is all Mina, all of those façades and sharped points belonged her as well. She is naked; her breasts exposed unashamedly above the sheet’s hem.

Chaeyoung bites her lower lip, that arousal catching her out of guard.

“Good morning, Minari” she answers and a light pink color covers her cheeks, thinking how weird and sugary her voice sounded like. Great, after all you did last night you’re shy now?, she curses inside her head.

However, for her amusement, Mina bursts into a series of light chuckles followed by her cute laugh. She could see her heart shaped face full of pink color as well and her eyes were burning bright. Chaeyoung laughs too, relaxing a little bit and snuggling closer to Mina, who accepts the new proximity with warm arms and hands.

“How you’re feeling?” Mina asks, cupping Chaeyoung’s face with her gentle touch.

The younger girl thinks hard about that question and how she is really feeling. She is confused, but not uncomfortable. As matter of fact, she could spend hours on that bed with Mina if she kept looking at Chaeyoung with that relaxed expression and speaking with soft voice. After the eventful night, Chaeyoung is feeling alive and eager for more. However, she only says, “I’m good, just little sore. How about you?”

Mina diverts her gaze to look down, a little ashamed. “I’m sorry, I think I went a little hard on you” she nibs her lower lip. “I don’t know what the hell got on me, I’m sorry, I-…”

Chaeyoung rushes, pressing her finger on Mina's lips to make her stop talking. “Please, don’t say you’re sorry” she spoke almost in tears. Her chest is so heavy with that crazy mix of feelings and she doesn’t want to regret any of those. By the way Mina was looking at her just before, Chaeyoung is almost sure the other girl does not regret last night either, despite her apologies. “I liked it. No, I loved it. I didn’t know Myuoi Mina could be such a freak on bed…” She trails off with a sardonic tone of voice that makes Mina hit her shoulder with her palm, but soon that hand slipped smoothly until her neck, bringing Chaeyoung’s face closer.

“Do you mean it?”

“Yes, you’re really good with your-…”

“Not that part!” Mina pushes a lose strand of Chaeyoung’s hair in a playful manner. “I mean, did you really liked it?”

“Yeah” Chaeyoung smiles while their noses touch, feeling that silly tickling that has nothing to do it with Mina’s hands on her body. “And this part feels nice too.”

“I know, right?” Mina stares into Chaeyoung’s round eyes before lean in for a soft kiss. With swollen lips, they part just a little bit.

They stay quiet for a while, just listening to their own breathing and the routine noises outside the window. Chaeyoung snuggles a little bit more, resting her head against Mina bare chest, biting her lip to control the ultimate craving of capture that perky mound on her mouth. “What are you thinking about?” She questions instead, looking at Mina’s glazed stare.

“I’m thinking about… eating that cake now.”


End file.
